


A Little Bit of Solidarity

by karasunovolleygays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Budding Relationship on Hiatus, Happy Birthday Kindaichi, M/M, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Quarantine comes at the worst time for Kindaichi while he and Kunimi are starting to cultivate a new phase of their relationship.Happy birthday Kindaichi!
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	A Little Bit of Solidarity

“I can’t believe I just got murdered,” Kindaichi grumbled while his fingers smashed the buttons on the video game controller, desperate to regain lost ground after Kunimi’s character had shot him in the damn face despite they playing in cooperative mode.

“Then don’t stand in front of the gun, genius,” Kunimi’s voice filtered through Kindaichi’s headset. “That’s how accidents happen.”

Kindaichi rolled his eyes. “Accident, my ass.” 

The game pushed on, this time without any more collateral damage, and the zombie hordes were driven back into The Wasteland. Kindaichi ended the session before Kunimi could start another one. They may have had similar tastes in video games, but there was nothing similar about their skill level. Kunimi had a patience, a focus for it Kindaichi had never been able to grasp.

A couple of minutes later, his phone rings, and as expected, it was Kunimi. “Hey.”

“Still can’t hack it, eh, Yuu?”

Glowering at the phone as if Kunimi could have possibly seen it, Kindaichi blew a raspberry into the receiver. “You may be better at gaming, but only one of us sucks at cooking.”

Kunimi harrumphed. “Cooking isn’t a sport.”

“You tell that to the Iron Chef guys.” Kindaichi’s lips had already crept up into a smile. The more the two of them ribbed each other, the more normal the world seemed. 

Quarantine was a special kind of torture for both of them. Kindaichi went stir crazy because he needed to see actual people; being bored not on his own terms drove Kunimi nuts.

So the two of them did what they could to keep each other’s spirits up, and that day’s venture was video games. The next day, they were slated to edit pictures of themselves and each other into ridiculous meme photos. Kindaichi was pretty sure he was going to win at that with his idea of their old high school coach yelling and Kunimi as Table Cat.

For the current day, however, it was time for both of them to go their separate ways. Kindaichi had nothing to do other than moonlight as a food delivery person, as his employer was massively downsized until stay at home orders eased up a little. All the newbies were out of a job for a while, leaving just the tenured employees to do the meager amount of work they were getting.

Kunimi was a med student not at all eager to dive into the workplace during a pandemic, but with all universities shut down until further notice, all he had was nothing to do and all the time in the world to think about it.

So whenever he needed some normalcy or Kindaichi did, they called on one another for it. 

Long out of updates on the minutiae of their lives, instead they ended up watching stupid monster movies together and discussed the finer points of medical and mechanical inaccuracies. ‘Blood doesn’t do that’ and ‘that’s not what happens to a car on fire’ were mainstays of their cinematic adventures.

It wasn’t until later that night long after Kunimi had passed out on the couch that the same thought that haunted Kindaichi every night began to surface: he really, really missed being with Kunimi in person.

Their relationship had just been on the cusp of a new phase. Here and there, they’d fall asleep next to each other on the couch, and their hands would find one another while they slept. Kindaichi would have rather been smote by a meteor than admit it, but he had also had a few vivid dreams of the two of them as more than friends, well beyond the limits of things the bounds of propriety would allow between two ‘friends’. 

Kunimi would never, ever find out about those unless they did happen to move into that particular phase, but it didn’t keep Kindaichi from staring at his ceiling every night dwelling on them.

He was almost asleep when his phone jarred him back into full wakefulness. “Hey,” he slurred, not looking at the caller because there was only one person it could’ve been. “Don’t you ever sleep?”

“Sometimes.” Even as he said it, Kunimi yawned loudly into the phone. “I was just thinking about something I think about a lot, and I decided it was time to talk to you about it.”

Kindaichi couldn’t fight back a rattling yawn. “At three in the morning?”

“It’s when I do all my good thinking.” Kindaichi could hear Kunimi shifting around, the familiar squeak of his bed frame reminding him just how much time they used to spend together. “‘Sides, it’s been driving me nuts.”

Swallowing hard, Kindaichi blanched. Maybe Kunimi knew and had finally had enough of his pathetic pining. Maybe he was planning on moving away and was only telling Kindaichi because he was leaving in the next couple of days. Maybe Kunimi was not just bored of quarantine, but bored of  _ him. _

That last thought made him shiver.

“I can hear you overthinking over there,” Kunimi teased with a chuckle. “The smoke pouring out of your ears is practically drifting out of the phone.”

“I —” Kindaichi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Now what were you saying?”

But even as Kunimi spoke, a dull ringing started a sharp crescendo in Kindaichi’s ears. Despite the chill of the night, sweat sprouted from his temples and in his palms, and he couldn’t force his feet to stay still. 

“If you want to break up with me, just do it already!” Kindaichi blurted before slapping a hand over his mouth. 

He couldn’t believe he said that. It was akin to a declaration of his lingering feelings, which up until that moment he figured could have been reciprocated. Every second of silence after his slip of the tongue confirmed that it might have all been in his head.

“Did you even listen to a word I said?” Kunimi asked.

“What?” Kindaichi sat up in bed and stared at his phone like it had any answers. “Maybe tell me again?”

Kunimi snorted. “I  _ said _ maybe we should share one place or another while we’re in quarantine. It would be cheaper and less annoying.”

“You want to — you want to move in together?” Whatever sleep that had still fogged Kindaichi’s brain was gone in a flash. He didn’t think he would be able to sleep for the rest of his life after hearing that. 

“Oh don’t make it sound so tawdry. It would be more of a sharing of resources and stuff, but if you wanted to invite me to bed with you, I wouldn’t say no.”

Kindaichi choked on his last breath and coughed until he was wheezing for air. “You can’t just say shit like that! Do you have any shame at all?”

“No.”

Even through his distress, Kindaichi couldn't help but smile. “I don’t even know why I asked.” He took a deep breath and answered, “Yeah, I’d like that a lot,” he admitted. “For a while, I thought I was just imagining something was going on between us.”

Kunimi chortled. “Only you, Yuutarou. Only you.”

Was he right? Yes. Did Kindaichi care that Kunimi completely and utterly had his number? Definitely not. In fact, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
